Miss Brightside
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: Sonic has been gone for a while, and Amy was getting bored waiting for him, She starts dating Shadow and she thinks she fell in love with him, But this is about the day when Amy learns his little secret  slight songfic ShadowAmySonic story  Mostly Sonamy


**First Story up for me, Well, on this site at least…**

**Disclaimer: I does not own anyone, or the song!**

**The song is Mr. Brightside by The Killers… But I added a lady's touch to it. =3**

**Miss. Brightside**

/Amy's POV\\

You see, I'm usually Preppy little happy-go-lucky Amy Rose. Well, for a while I wasn't like that. You see, I was dating Shadow for a while, because Sonic… well… disappeared… And I found myself falling in love, until that one day.

I was walking down the street with Cream…

/Normal POV\\

"So, Do you think he might feel the same way?" Amy asked her rabbit friend. Amy was wearing a black corset dress, because Shadow preferred that over her regular dress, she also had on high heeled lace up boots on and black lipstick, she looked like a Goth.

"Maybe," Cream said with a shrugged, she was wearing her usual orange dress, and had her chao Cheese at her side, "I've got to go now Amy, I have to get home before dinner."

"Alright, bye Cream," Amy said with a smile as she watched her friend head back home. She sighed dreamily and decided to see if Shadow would like to go for a walk with her. He said that if he didn't answer the door he was probably in his room and he had given her and extra key to his house. So Amy stopped in front of the quaint black and white house and knocked on the door. She waited about three minutes before seeing if it was unlocked, it wasn't, but that didn't mean he wasn't home.

Amy dug through her small pocket before pulling out a key and placing it in, turning it until she heard a click. She placed the key back in her pocket before turning the door knob and opened the door, and she carefully closed it because she thought he was probably asleep. She started tip-toeing down the hall and heard a giggle from a deep female voice, then a chuckle from a male.

Getting curious she decided to investigate, she peeked into the room, and saw Shadow laying down on the bed, and looking towards the wall was Rouge, in a black cocktail dress. Rouge smirked and walked over to Shadow. Amy's eyes widened, she felt as if she was going to cry. He started to undo the dress. Amy took a deep breath before closing her eyes and getting the hell out of there.

Amy ran down the sidewalk, until she got all the way to her house and sat down on the porch. Head in her hands, she started crying. She leaned back before she was completely lying down. And she fell asleep there.

With a yawn Amy opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in her room, and she wondered how she got there, then she registered there was something, or someone, next to her in the bed. She looked over but it was to dark to make out who it was. She reached over and turned on a table lamp.

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes with a smile as he sat up, "Hey, Ames." He stretched his arms out.

"Sonic?" Amy said with hopeful eyes.

"The one and only," He smirked with a thumbs up.

Amy smiled before getting up and walking to the bathroom, she looked at her refection, no makeup what-so-ever was on her face, and she was in her red strawberry patterned pajamas. She walked back out, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He asked getting off of the bed.

"Umm… Did you bring me inside and change me?" She asked with a light pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I brought ya inside, changed ya too," He smiled lightly.

Amy thought for a second, a thought that brought her back to Shadow… and Rouge, her eyes looked to a floor.

"Heh… Sorry if I surprised you, I was just so tired I fell asleep here," He sweat dropped.

"It's alright…" Amy said before walking out to the living room.

"Well, since you're ok, I guess I'll go," Sonic said, but before Amy could protest he was out the door.

Amy sighed and headed over to her closet, she looked around and found her old guitar. She sighed and started to play a few chords before starting a small beat with her foot, then she started playing, little did she know Shadow was headed to her house because she couldn't sleep.

As Shadow walked he heard the sound of a guitar playing, and followed the music to Amy's house and he opened the door noticing it was unlocked. He saw Amy sitting on a stool, with the guitar in her hand. She started to sing.

"Coming out of my cage,

"And I've been doin' just fine,

"Gotta gotta be down,

"Because I want it all,

"It started out with a kiss,

"How did it end up like this?

"It was only a kiss, It was only a kiss,

"Now I'm falling asleep,

"And he's calling a cab,

"While she's having a smoke,

"And he's taking a drag,

"Now they're going to bed,

"And my stomach is sick,

"And it's all in my head,

"But she's touching his chest now,

"He takes off her dress now,

"Let me go,

"And I just can't look,

"It's killing me,

"And taking control,

"Jealousy…

"Turning saints into the sea,

"Swimming through sick lullabies,

"Choking on your alibis,

"But it's just the price I pay,

"Destiny is calling me,

"Open up my eager eyes,

"'Cause I'm Miss. Brightside,

"I'm coming out of my cage,

"And I've been doin' just fine,

"Gotta gotta be down,

"Because I want it all,

"It started out with a kiss,

"How did it end up like this?

"It was only a kiss, It was only a kiss,

"Now I'm falling asleep,

"And he's calling a cab,

"While she's having a smoke,

"And he's taking a drag,

"Now they're going to bed,

"And my stomach is sick,

"And it's all in my head,

"But she's touching his chest now,

"He takes off her dress now,

"Let me go…" Amy stopped, now crying, she closed her eyes before putting the guitar in the closet. She looked over to the picture on the coffee table, it was the one of her and Sonic, when she ran over and hugged him, and he actually looked happy. She smiled lightly.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Amy?" He asked before coming into view.

Amy looked at him, "How… how could you?" She asked tears started welling up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He said taking a step closer, she took a step back.

"How could you cheat on me with Rouge," Her voice was faint, lifeless.

"Amy I don't-" He started but was cut off by Amy.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, but he didn't move, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled louder and pushed him, so he ran, just like Sonic always did, away.

Amy laid down in her bed and closed her eyes wishing she was just in a nightmare, that she could just wake up. She reached for her cell phone, before dialing a number. After about a minute someone picked up.

"Amy? Why are you calling I just got to Tails' house," A groggy voice said with a yawn.

"Sonic, please, come back here… I need you," She said her voice wavering, as the tears starting falling down her cheeks. She heard Sonic hang up, he probably didn't even want to see her again, but a few seconds later someone rang her door bell and she got up to answer.

She opened the door to meet the emerald green eyes, of the blue hedgehog she always loved. And he smiled at her. She hugged him, crying finally. He just stood there rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Then he walked in and closed and locked the door. He carried Amy to her room and placed her on the bed, before taking his shoes off and laying down next to her, and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**I thought this was pretty good :3**

**Please leave a review, no flames please, and if over half the reviews say I should, I'll write a sequel!**


End file.
